


My only Aoba-san

by KuroTsubasa



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Bad end, M/M, sorry and not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTsubasa/pseuds/KuroTsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goes off Clear's bad end. A little drabble I did for a friend's b-day (which is late) orz</p>
            </blockquote>





	My only Aoba-san

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many friends who are having their birthdays coming up OTL this is a BE! Clear and Aoba drabble and some of the dialogue maybe wrong but shhhhhh and enjoy if you can eve

_“Aoba-san…so mean!”_

  
_“Shut up! What kind of normal man would want to see another guy naked?!”_

  
_“But, but, I heard that it’s every man’s dream to see their loved ones in naked apron!”_

  
_“That’s not it, idiot!”_

* * *

The white haired android sits up from his bed, replaying the dream he had a few hours ago. It’s rare-no, impossible for a machine like him to have dreams, but it must’ve been because of how he was broken before. He’s really thankful to Toue, who managed to fix him even after how broken he was. He’s assumed these dreams are pieces from his past, but he has no attachment to it whatsoever. It’s his past self, his broken self who lived through them, not him. He’s better now, he’s fixed.

“Today…I’ll visit Aoba-san again. I’m sure he’ll be happy.” Clear thinks to himself with a pure smile, wondering what kind of expression Aoba would wear when he visits. Would he smile? Or would he cry? It doesn’t matter, as long as Aoba is his, and he can see Aoba, its fine for him.

“Oh, if it isn’t out beloved Nii-san.” Clear stops briefly in his tracks, glancing at his brothers, grinning like usual with a devious look in their magenta eyes. His first impression of these two weren’t pleasant, but as long as they had no interest in his Aoba-san, whatever they did its fine.

“What do you want?”

“Uwa, how mean! We didn’t want anything in particular, just wanted to see how you were doing.” Despite speaking words as if they were hurt, their grins only widened. Clear never liked them. He continued walking, ignoring the Alphas and soon enough the only thing on his mind was Aoba-san, and Aoba-san only.

Soon enough, Clear sighted the pure white doors, the only thing that stood between him and his beloved Aoba-san. A thin smile drifted onto his lips as he slowly pushed open the white doors.

“Aoba-san. I’m here.”

As Clear walked closer, he could see more clearly of how Aoba’s body trembled lightly, his lips quivering in fear.

“Are you happy to see me, Aoba-san?”

Clear chuckled softly when he heard no response, only the clinking of chains as Aoba’s body started to shake.

“I see, well if you gave me a response that would be strange, seeing as I already removed your voice box.”

Clear spoke with every step he took, taking out a single key to unlock the jail door. He didn’t know why it was even necessary to keep Aoba locked up anymore, but then again, Toue is always a cautious man.

He stepped inside the jail specially made for Aoba, checking the chains that were connected to Aoba’s torso like usual. Though he doubt Aoba would ever escape. After all, he had nothing left.

Midorijima has already been turned into a state of living puppets, no one had their own will anymore. Every day, the Alphas would manage to capture more of the remaining survivors with ease. Soon enough, Toue would expand his powers to farther than Midorijima, but none of it mattered to Clear.

All that mattered, was Aoba.

“Aoba-san, I had another dream about my broken self again. I still can’t believe that I had done something so vulgar before, but it’s ok now. I won’t ever be broken again.”

“Ne Aoba-san, what should we do today?"


End file.
